


Another side of the story

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Garrean (Garrick Ollivander/Florean Fortescue) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How it all went down.





	Another side of the story

Our tale begins in Garrick Ollivander's house above his wand shop, his boyfriend is visiting and things are about to get dangerous.

Florean said, "Stop fretting, Gary. Nobody is after you as you've been claiming for months now."

Garrick replied, "You don't know that."

Florean told him, "Don't worry until there's actually something to worry about."

A loud knock echoed through the room.

Garrick frowned. "You were saying?"

Florean muttered, "I'll get it, you better hide."

Garrick stated, "I'm not going to hide if that is indeed the Dark Lord or one or more of his Death Eaters. I'm going to face them like a man, not a coward."

Florean sighed. "Ok, but it's your funeral."

Garrick opened the door to reveal Fenrir Greyback, one of the Dark Lord's most loyal supporters.

Fenrir smiled. "Are you still putting on a brave face, Ollivander?"

Garrick scowled. "It's not an act, I'm not going to come easily."

Fenrir smirked. "I'm glad, I like it when my food puts up a fight."

Florean who had been silent since Greyback's entrance, gasped. "You're not going to eat him, are you?

Fenrir reassured him, "Of course not, but know that if I wasn't following my Lord's orders then I would be." He turned to Florean and asked, "Who are you anyway?"

Florean shook his head and mumbled, "Uncultured swine, you don't even know the joys of my ice-cream."

Fenrir grinned. "You must be joking. I'm about to kidnap your boyfriend and you're telling jokes? Some friend you are."

Garrick responded, "He's my best friend and you'll never have one of those, Fenrir."

Fenrir laughed. "Who needs friendship when you can eat whatever or whoever you like?"

Florean exclaimed, "That's disgusting!"

Fenrir growled. "No more playing nice, it's time for me to do what I came here to."

He lunged towards Garrick.

Florean jumped in front of Garrick and was scratched by Fenrir.

Fenrir smiled. "Oh, this really is too sweet. The ice-cream man sacrificed his humanity for his poor little wand-maker boyfriend."

Garrick caught Florean as he fell from the shock of the attack and frowned. "What have you done?"

Florean said, "I couldn't just stand by and watch him hurt or kidnap you, Gary. I had to do something."

Garrick told him, "I appreciate the sentiment, but you didn't need to sacrifice yourself for me. You might become a werewolf because of me now, Flor. I'm sorry."

Florean replied, "None of this is your fault, but I'm not out of this fight yet."

Garrick laid him against the table nearby and muttered, "Please don't try to fight him any more. Promise me that you won't?"

Florean stated, "I promise, but I'm not making any promises about not coming to rescue you though. Try to survive for me at least, Gary."

Garrick smiled weakly. "I'll do my very best."

He tore his tear filled eyes away from Florean and turned to Fenrir who had been silent during their conversation.

Fenrir inquired, "Are you going to come willingly now?"

Ollivander nodded and warned him, "If you even lay another finger on him, you'll regret it."

Fenrir shrugged. "Fair's fair, I won't touch him. For now at least."

Ollivander told him, "You won't touch him at all or I'll kill you myself."

Fenrir smirked. "Protective much?"

Ollivander demanded, "Say that you won't harm a single hair on his head!"

Fenrir sneered. "Fine, I won't harm a single hair on his head. Now, let's go. The Dark Lord is waiting."


End file.
